World's Fate
by Bryan Alvarez
Summary: What happens when Batzz and Drum meet before they see each other in the Human World?What will their relationship lead too?So many mysteries to be solved in World's Fate
1. A Change of View

**(Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to, Bushiroad Inc., OLM, XEBEC, Dentsu, and TV Aichi. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. This material contains scenes of a sexual nature between adult male char** **a** **cters.** **If such content offends you, or you aren't legally allowed to view such material, please exit immediately.)**

 **CHAPTER 1: The Depressing Truth**

 **It was a rainy day in the Mikado's house and Batzz was getting restless of staying inside the house. He decided that at nighttime he would leave the house to Dragon World to think about everything that has happened over the year. Once he arrived, he walked to a beautiful meadow full of rare and unique flowers. He stayed seeing how beautiful Dragon World was at nighttime and wish he could do anything to fix the damage he did when he was hypnotized by someone who wanted to destroy his home. Lost in thought, he didn't notice Drum, Gao's former buddy, went to his side and sat down with him wondering what was on his mind.** **After noticing Drum, he started freaking out because he didn't know what to say. All he managed to say was, "Hi!", while his face was red from embarrassment. Drum giggled and found it very cute when Batzz said hi like that. After the events that took place, Batzz formally introduced himself to Drum and Drum did the same.**

" **Sorry for the sudden outburst," Batzz said. "I was very surprised when I noticed you!"**

" **I'm kinda surprised to find you here alone at night since you are a very tough guy." Drum said**

" **I'm secretly a softy." Batzz told him, "I try to hide it to make sure I uphold my reputation."**

" **Same here, you're not the only one that has to do the same thing alone." Drum said "Others are like you in some way or another."**

 **Glad after the comment, he blushed knowing others were probably like him. This made him feel better about himself until Drum mentioned about what he did to Dragon World, their home, and** **why he did it in the first place even though he didn't do it.** **Just at the mention of it, Batzz grew quiet until he shed a tear and left back to Gao's bedroom to sleep** **and forget what happened that night.**

 **After the events of last night, he forgot all about it and acted normal making sure the details of last night's events didn't slip out of his mouth until he ran into Drum once again.**

 **During the afternoon, Batzz, Gao, and Chibi Panda were looking for a restaurant when they encountered Drum. Gao insisted that they introduce themselves to him. Of course, Batzz didn't want to but, he played it cool because he didn't want Gao to know what he did last nights and the events that took place. After the introductions, Drum started asking them questions until he asked Batzz why he decided to attack Dragon World, their home. Obviously, Batzz wanted to keep him from learning the truth so he told him lies that were close to the truth but not close enough to know what really transpired. That's when Drum offended him by saying,**

 **"So you wanted to get revenge on the people that treating you in a terrible way when you were growing up. It's just a revenge story. How diabolical of you to try to destroy your home just because of that!" Drum said when suddenly.**

 **"YOU DON'T KNOW THE TRUTH YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" Batzz yelled, tears running down his face, heartbroken knowing the person he trusted said that to him. And before anyone said anything, he left crying knowing he can't trust anyone was going to take his life through any means necessary. His buddy, Gao, Chibi Panda, and Drum tried to catch up with him, but it was no use since he already left Earth planning something no one thinks he would do.**


	2. Wild Flame

**C** **hapter 2: Wild Flame**

 **It was a rainy day, Gao and his friends has been searching all over the place for Batzz for an entire month. Drum wanted to apologize for not knowing the truth and repair their friendship. While they were searching, Batzz was getting ready to take his own life when, he remembered all the people that cared about him and couldn't decide if he wanted to die or not anymore.**

" **Why am I thinking this right now when I already prepared for this moment. It's best that I stick to what I started." He thought, thinking others do want him dead.**

 **In the meantime, the worlds were informed about his disappearance and decided to help in the search when, after 5 months of searching, they found him getting ready to fall off a tall mountain. That's when everyone realized his true intentions.**

" **He's going to commit SUICIDE!" Drum, Gao, and Chibi Panda yelled!**

" **It's my fault he'** **s** **going to jump! I wish I never told him that what he did to our world was just a revenge plan!" Drum yelled, tears rolling down his face.**

 **Gao and Drum decided to try and stop him but, it was too late. HE JUMPED AND STARTED TO FALL VERY FAST! Everyone stood still when he finally hit the ground waiting to see him brush off dust without a scratch, denying the fact he was dead from the fall. That's when Drum came out of the dust caring Batzz in his arms, passed out from the fall.**

" **HE'S ALIVE!" everyone yelled with relief, wondering what would lead him to such** **dreadful action.**

" **Why?" Batzz whispered, "Why did you save me?"**

" **Because, I didn't know the truth and thought that you did what you did over something that would make you plot revenge on everyone. I mistook you for someone you're really not. You are a kind and lovable guy that would cause no harm and I thought that you were a villain from the beginning ever since the attack." Drum whispered back, tears forming in his eyes. That when Batzz did the unexpected. He kissed Drum and held it for a very long time, tears in his eyes.**

" **I'm sorry I made you worry, everyone." Batzz said in between the kiss "Especially you Drum. I'M SORRY!" giving and holding the final kiss between him and Drum.**


	3. Smooth Gears

Chapter 3:Lightning's Brightness

After the events that befell everyone for 5 months, Batzz was taken to rehabilitation for 3 months to deal with his depression. Everyone waited in anticipation, especially Drum ever since Batzz showed his true feelings after Drum rescued him. After the 4th day of 4th month he was gone, Batzz returned to Gao's house during nighttime and was greeted with a hug from the worried Drum. After hugging, they both decided to lay down in the starry night and enjoyed the view until Drum broke the silence.

"Why did you decide to jump, Batzz?" Drum whispered, worry in his eyes and sadness in his voice.

"i remembered everything that I did to Dragon World, Our Home, and I thought everyone hated me and wanted me dead, wanted me gone." Batzz said, depression in his voice, "After what you said, that was the final straw and I couldn't bear to know that others hated me for what I did."

"You're not the only one." Drum said, telling the truth, "I did some horrible things too and everyone forgave me even though I made that mistake."

Batzz was touched and remembered the time when they truly first met. He then decided to kiss the dragon he always had a crush on, Drum , and held the kiss for a long time until he broke it after an hour until he saw somewhere private they can better express their true feelings.

"How about we go to the forest and talk, Drum." Batzz said, having a different thing in mind.

"Sure thing!" Drum said, face turning red knowing what talking they will be , both got up and flew to a beautiful spot in a "magical" forest.


	4. Love's Magic

Chapter 4: Love's Magic

After Batzz lead Drum to the spot he saw from Gao's backyard and landed. He saw a river that reflected the moon and made it look beautiful with the exotic flowers at the very same spot. When Drum landed, he decided to take off his armor and kissed Drum while doing it. When he finished, Drum saw him in the moonlight, blushing at the sight of his muscular body and his beastly 20 inch dick (when erect).

"Like what you see, Drum" Batzz whispered into Drum's ear with a seductive tone, hugging Drum with his naked body, starting to undress him. Of course, Drum didn't reply because of what was happening but decided to kiss him while he was being undressed by his lover. This kept going on until all of Drum's armor was off, showing off his muscular body and massive 12 inch dick (when erect). They kept kissing, Batzz stroking Drum's dick and Drum doing the same with Batzz. Batzz decided to break the kiss and make sure his lover, Drum, enjoys himself and relax after the suicide attempt and make it up to him. Once he got on his knees, he began to suck on the tip of Drum's dick and masturbate while doing so. The worried dragon felt very good and decided to push Batzz's head to suck him more. Both of them were enjoying themselves so much there was nothing that could end it. Drum immediately stopped Batzz and before he could say anything, Batzz got on top of him and decided to ride him.

"My god, that feels amazing. It's indescribable!" Drum moaned.

"Hope your ready when things get more heated and wet." Batzz growled into his lovers ears, seduction in his voice.

After Batzz got on top of Drum, he made sure he was in the right position and slid Drum's dick into his ass. Both moaned full of joy, loving the sensation of love that felt like magic. Batzz then started going up and down very slowly for what felt like hours, holding in the semen for the right moment. After 10 minutes, Batzz got faster and both of them moaned full of excitement and pleasure of their little free time. After 20 minutes, Drum decided to put Batzz on the ground and ride him so both can feel very pleasured. After a while, both were whispering sweet things in their ears when all of a sudden, both released and the lovers were covered with each others semen.

"That was amazing, exciting, and magical!" Batzz managed to say, semen this flowing out of his dick.

"Same here." Drum told him, understanding his own feelings and his lovers as well.

"I never want to forget this magical night that we had together. Our love is never ending like the endless sky! We will be together no matter what!" Batzz whispered joyful about everything that happened that one magical night.


	5. Omnipotent Diamond

Chapter 5: Omnipotent Diamond It was morning and when Gao woke up he saw Batzz and Drum asleep hugging each other. He found it cute and didn't want to disturb them. He took a picture and left to the living room and waited for them to wake up and eat breakfast. Once it was 12:00 am when Batzz woke up carrying Drum to eat and get ready to head out.

"How was your night, Batzz." Gao asked, wondering if he did something during the night.

"Very great, actually. Why do you ask Gao?" Batzz asked while Drum finally woke up and noticed where he was. Everyone laughed when they saw Drum fall out of Batzz's arms and blushed at the thought of Batzz carrying him in his arms.

"We should hurry up and eat." drum said, embarrassed that he fell, "We plan on visiting Dragon World, right Batzz?"

"Yeah, I know Drum." Batzz said, happy to see their home again, "Lets hurry so we can go!"

After they finished eating, Drum opened a portal to Dragon World, their home, and left very quickly dragging Batzz behind him. Once they reached Dragon World, they headed to a forest full of exotic and rare plant life. There, they spent the entire day relaxing when suddenly.

"Do you feel that Drum? It feels like someone is nearby." Batzz whispered, making sure they were not heard. "What do you mean, I sense nothing?" Drum questioned him when at an instant.

"RUN!" Batzz yelled out loud and a hooded figure came out of a bush, weapon in hand. Immediately, Batzz grabbed the figure and asked the figure many questions but didn't respond to many of them. They then decided to let the figure go and enjoy the rest of the day when the figure spoke.

"I'm Paragon, i'm 13 years old, and i'm known for powers that I have. I can show you them if you want me too." He said, calmness in his tone. Batzz and Drum accepted the offer and Paragon started showing them his power. Paragon closed his eyes and just stood still until diamonds and other crystals in a form of a wave shot from the ground and let the kid fly in the sky. He came back down with more than just crystals. His arms were covered in symbols of Life, Death, Time, Space, Earth, Matter, and Elements. The kid had a power no one ever had and used them perfectly with no difficulty what so ever. Batzz and Drum were amazed by the 3 hour show they had seeing the kid's powers. Once he finished, he hid the symbols using a golden jade finger loop glove. The duo then became friends with Paragon and headed back to Gao's house with Paragon to show them who they found and what he can do.


End file.
